This research deals with the role of juvenile hormone, ecdysone, and CNS neurosecretory hormones in the regulation of sexual behavior, gonad development, reproductive gland activity, and lipid metabolism, in both male and female Monarch butterflies. It also attempts to characterize both the products produced by target organs in response to Monarch hormones, and the manner by which such hormones exert their effects.